Tsuki no Tama
by Arisuke Fuyuki
Summary: "Sasuke adalah Ningen, dan Naruto merupakan Kitsune, mereka dipertemukan oleh sebuah kekuatan supranatural Tsuki no Tama hingga menjebak mereka ke dalam sebuah petualangan untuk mengumpulkan pecahan Tsuki no Tama yang mengancam nyawa mereka." NaruSasu. RnR.
1. Lemari Tua Milik Nenek

**Tsuki no Tama**

 **NaruSasu Fanfic**

 **By Arisuke Fuyuki**

 **Disc** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate T**

 **Romance/Supranatural**

 **Warning: AU/OOC/OOT/Typo/Yaoi/Shonen-ai**

 **-Chapter 1-**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, remaja laki laki biasa, dan usiaku 16 tahun.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku dirumah nenekku. Yah hari ini aku pindah ke rumah kuno masa perang ditengah era modern milik nenekku, karena dia sedang pergi keluar kota untuk menemui seseorang. Dan aku tidak tahu siapa itu.

Kebetulan rumah nenekku masih satu distrik dengan rumahku, dengan orangtuaku tentunya. Ah, dan seorang kakak laki-laki.

Jika muncul pertanyaan kenapa aku yang dipilih menjaga rumah ini, mudah saja, ayahku, ibuku, dan kakakku terlalu takut untuk tinggal dirumah nenek yang memang terlalu kuno. Terlebih lagi nenekku mempercayai hal hal yang menyangkut supranatural. Orang tua memang aneh. Meski jaman telah berubah nenek tetaplah nenek.

"Yak, tinggal satu lagi!" ucapku lalu mengangkat sebuah kardus berisi barang barang nenek yang masih tertinggal di kamar yang akan aku gunakan. Aku berniat memindahkannya ke gudang untuk sementara. Jarak gudang dengan kamar cukup jauh dan itu membuatku sedikit kerepotan.

Begitu sampai didalam gudang aku menaruh kardus itu di dekat lemari yang berukuran cukup besar. Mungkin butuh 5 orang untuk memindahkannya kemari. Pikirku.

Sebelum melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari tempat pengap itu aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Gudang itu cukup luas. Terdapat banyak benda aneh di dalamnya. Nenek memang fanatik. Aku memutar bola mataku malas lalu membalik tubuhku dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

 _BRAK_

Namun aku terpaksa menghentikan niatku saat mendengar suara aneh dari arah lemari. Mencoba berpikir positif, kemudian aku kembali berniat meninggalkan tempat itu.

 _BRAK_

Lagi, aku mendengar suara aneh dari lemari yang kini bergerak. Seolah ada sesuatu yang memaksa keluar dari lemari itu. Mungkinkah...?

"Ah, mana mungkin ada hantu, aku tidak percaya." aku mengibaskan tanganku menghalau pikiran aneh yang tiba tiba muncul. Situasi ini membuatku berpikiran macam macam.

Karena aku bukan tipe paranoid dan sesalu berpikir realistis, dengan santai aku mencoba mengecek isi lemari itu. Yah sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu santai, tanganku sedikit bergetar, apalagi saat lemari itu kembali di dobrak dengan kasar. Tapi! Bukan berarti aku takut! Ini.. hanya naluri manusia.

Aku meneguk ludahku dengan paksa, aku pegang kenop pintu itu, kukuatkan hatiku, dengan perlahan aku buka lemari itu.

 _'Tidak ada hantu! tidak ada hantu...'_

Ayolah ini berlebihan! Aku tarik pintu lemari itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Dan-

"Keluarlah!"

"AAAAA!"

"EEHH?!"

 _BRUK_

" _I-ittai_..." kurasakan nyeri dipunggungku saat berbenturan dengan kerasnya lantai. Tapi itu tidak seberapa dibandingkan rasa terkejutku begitu menatap seseorang yang ada di atasku.

Sepasang telinga rubah?

Ekor?

Taring?

Aku merasakan firasat buruk tentang hal ini. Seseorang yang aku duga bergender laki-laki itu juga menatapku dengan terkejut. Tapi tatapannya membuatku cukup risih.

Dengan sekuat tenagaku aku menendangnya hingga terpental jauh, aku sendiri segera bangkit.

"Siapa kau ini?!" tanyaku dengan sedikit saja bagaimana orang asing bisa ada di dalam lemari di gudang nenekku? Dia pasti pencuri.

"O-ouch! Sa-sakit." Dia mengerang sambil memegangi perutnya. Kasian juga.

"Hei! Jawab aku! Jangan jangan kau ini pencuri ya!" sambungku lagi. Dia tersentak kemudian bangkit dari tersungkurnya. Dia membenahi kimono _orange_ aneh miliknya. Siapa dia ini? Bukankah akan sulit mencuri memakai pakaian semacam itu?

"Jangan berpikiran buruk begitu, _dong_! Aku ini bukan pencuri!" balasnya aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Hee? Begitukah?" ucapku dengan nada tidak yakin, dia hanya mengangguk. Aku menghampirinya, "Lalu bagaimana caramu menjelaskan ini?!" tunjukku pada lemari tempatnya keluar. Laki laki itu menatap lemari itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Etoo.. aku juga tidak tahu." Dia nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, yang benar saja?! Dia mempermainkanku?!

"Aku serius! Sudah tidak perlu mengelak, kau pasti pencuri, kan?!" orang itu menggeleng, "Aku bilang bukan! Kau tidak dengar ya?! Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa berada di lemari itu!" dia menatapku dengan penuh keseriusan, aku balas menatapnya berusaha mencari kebohongan dibalik iris _shapire_ nya. Tapi nihil, tidak ada kebohongan disana. Aneh.

Aku memundurkan wajahku, "Lalu kau ini siapa? Dilihat dari penampilanmu, apa kau seorang _cosplayer_?"

Laki-laki bersurai pirang dengan telinga rubah itu mengeryit heran, "Kos-kos apa?"

" _Cosplayer_!" dia ini bodoh atau pura pura tidak tahu? Sebenarnya dia lahir dijaman apa?

"Uh.. dengar ya, aku ini bukan kos kos seperti katamu tadi! Aku ini seorang _youkai_! _Kitsune_! Namaku Naruto!"

" _Youkai_? _Kitsune_? Naruto?"

"Hn.. benar."

"Pftttt! Hahahahaha!" Sungguh aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku saat mendengar jawaban _absurd_ nya. _Youkai_ katanya? Apa orang ini sedang dehidrasi?

"H-hoi! Kenapa kau tertawa?!"

"Habis kau lucu sekali, _youkai_ katamu?" ucapku sambil memegang kedua telinganya lalu menariknya.

" _I-ittai! Ittai! Cho-chotto!_ Lepaskan!"

Eh? kenapa dia kesakitan? Te-telinga ini asli? Hieeee?! Aku buru buru melepaskan telinganya. Lalu memundurkan tubuhku. Kurasakan aura hitam keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau tarik telingaku?! Sakit tahu!" Dia berteriak tepat diwajahku. Aku menggeram kesal.

"Memangnya aku tahu itu asli! Kau kan tidak bilang dari awal!"

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku ini siluman! Dasar kau bodoh!"

Aku tidak membalasnya. Aku menatapnya dengan tidak percaya seolah baru menyadari orang ini adalah siluman. _Kitsune_?

Siluman bernama Naruto itu menatapku dengan heran, " _Nande? Ningen?_ Kau takut?"

Takut?

Seperti disadarkan, aku menyeringai padanya, "Heh, _youkai_ , untuk apa takut padamu? Ini kan rumahku!" balasku dengan angkuh lalu melipat kedua tanganku ke depan dada.

"Sombong sekali, huh? Sepertinya perlu cara kasar untuk menyadarkanmu tentang posisimu sekarang, baka _ningen_." aku meneguk ludahku saat dia bersiap dengan tangannya yang dilengkapi kuku kuku panjang yang tajam. Aku yakin menusuk atau bahkan membelah tubuhku bukan sesuatu yang sulit untuknya. _Che_! Tahu begini aku tidak akan mau menjaga rumah ini. _Kusso_!

"Matilaaah, _ningen_!"

"Hah?!"

Aku reflek memejamkan mataku saat dia menebaskan kuku tajamnya padaku. Matilah aku.

Tapi..

Aku tidak terluka? Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Hah? Apa-apaan ini?

Disekeliling tubuhku ada cahaya biru yang melindungiku dari serangan Naruto.

"Arrghh! A-apa ini?!"

Kulihat kitsune itu kesakitan saat berbenturan dengan cahaya yang mengelilingi tubuhku.

" _Ma-masaka_? Ini seperti cerita di _anime_ , mengerikan." gumamku tak percaya. Apalagi saat cahaya itu mulai melilit leher Naruto dan melemparkannya ke pojokan ruangan hingga membuat sebuah meja terbelang menjadi dua.

Kemudian cahaya pelindung itu menghilang. Mungkin karena melihat keadaan Naruto yang sudah tidak berdaya.

Mataku beralih pada _Kitsune_ malang itu. Lehernya masih terjerat cahaya tadi. Aku menghampirinya dengan khawatir, bahaya jika ada siluman mati disini, bagaimana caraku menguburnya? Yang ada aku dituduh pelaku pembunuhan.

" _Ni-ningen, kusso_! A-apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" hee sudah kesakitan begitu masih saja sombong.

"Hora... ini akibat kau macam macam denganku! _Baka youkai_!" Aku berlagak sombong padahal aku tidak tahu apa apa tentang yang barusan terjadi, yah anggap saja aku menggertaknya. Ini akan membuat siluman bodoh bernama Naruto ini bungkam!

"Cih! Lepaskan aku! Hoi! Kubunuh jika kau tidak melakukannya!" aku tersenyum meremehkannya.

"Kau masih belum sadar dengan posisimu ya?" aku menujuk cahaya yang masih menjerat lehernya. Mata yang berubah menjadi keemasan itu menatapku tidak suka.

"Eh?" aku terkejut saat melihat cahaya itu berubah menjadi kalung dengan liontin berwarna biru. Dia juga tak lagi terlihat kesakitan.

"Heh... hal seperti ini tidak akan menahanku, brengsek!" Naruto menyeringai, lalu menggerakan jari jarinya.

"Haaa!" Aku beteriak saat dia tiba tiba bangkit dan berniat menebasku. Namun belum sempat menyentuhku dia kembali terjatuh dan kalung itu kembali menjerat lehernya.

"Aarrghh! A-apa lagi ini?! Le-leherku! Ka-kalung sialan! Argh!"

Jadi begitu, kalung itu bereaksi jika rubah ini berniat menyakitiku. Aku mengehela nafas pelan melihatnya mencoba melepaskan kalung itu.

"Percuma saja _youkai_ , kalung itu tidak akan lepas dan tidak akan berhenti menyiksamu sebelum kau berhenti berniat menyakitiku." jelasku sambil berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Hh...hh diamlah _ni-ningen_! Akan kubu-arrgh!"

"Lihat? Kau kembali kesakitan? Mengalahlah, Naruto."

Naruto berdecih tidak suka, sepertinya dia ini siluman yang keras kepala, "Kau tidak ingin mati konyol kan?" ucapku lagi.

"Baik baik! A-aku tidak akan! Tidak akan menyakitimu!" sesuai perkiraan cahaya itu menghilang, dan kalungnya kembali normal. Naruto bernafas lega.

"Aku benar kan?" siluman itu tidak membalas, dia hanya melirikku. Aku mengabaikannya dan kembali menatap lemari besar tempat siluman ini keluar.

Bagaimana bisa? Sebenarnya lemari itu apa? Mungkin kah itu lebih dari sekedar lemari tua? Nenek kau membuatku takut sekarang.

"Hoi _omae_!" aku tersentak saat mendengar Naruto kembali bersuara. Dia tiba tiba saja sudah duduk di hadapanku. Aku sedikit waspada, mungkin saja dia punya cara lain untuk menyerangku.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanyanya dengan nada menyelidik. Aku mengeryit, "Bukankah kau sudah tahu aku ini manusia, _Kitsune-san_?"

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya, "Heee, aku tidak yakin kau itu manusia biasa." aku mendengus lalu memalingkan wajahku, "Memangnya aku peduli?"

"A-apa? Kau..benar benar hah..! Lalu kekuatan apa yang tadi itu?"

Aku hanya diam kemudian menatap kedua tanganku. Benar kekuatan apa yang tadi itu? Kekuatan itu datang begitu saja. Dan melindungiku.

"Hei jawab aku!" tiba tiba Naruto menarik daguku dan mencengkeram pipiku, "K-kau ini apa apaan?! Lepaskan!"

"Tidak sebelum kau katakan kekuatan apa tadi?! Bagaimana cara melepaskan kalung ini?! Katakan _ningen_!" Aku mendorong tangannya.

"Namaku Sasuke! Berhentilah memanggilku begitu!"

"Siapa yang peduli dengan namamu?!"

"Kalo begitu aku juga tidak peduli dengan lehermu!"

"Apa katamu!"

"Berhenti beteriak di depan wajahku, siluman idiot!"

" _Te-teme!_ "

" _Dobe_!"

.

.

.

 ** _~Kitsune-san~_**

.

.

.

"Benar benar tidak ada apapun..." aku berusaha mengecek isi lemari itu dan benar saja. Tidak ada apapun disana selain baju baju lama milik nenek. Lalu darimana siluman itu muncul?

Aku membalik tubuhku menatap siluman yang kini duduk di atas meja dengan angkuhnya. Dilihat dari pakaian yang dia gunakan, dia sepertinya tidak berasal masa sekarang.

Aku mendekatinya dengan tatapan menyelidik, "Hoi _baka Kitsune_!" Dia langsung melemparkan tatapan tajam padaku.

" _Teme_! Jaga mulutmu, karena aku bisa merobeknya sekarang juga!" aku memutar bola mataku malas, " _Yare yare_ , sebelum itu terjadi kupastikan kepalamu terpisah dengan tubuhmu, _baka_." Aku menyeringai.

"Kau-"

"Ah lupakan aku hanya bercanda.. _Sate_ , yang terpenting sekarang darimana kau berasal, bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini dan bagaimana cara mengembalikanmu."

Naruto memperlihatkan pose berpikir, "Sebenarnya aku berasal dari era peperangan, kemudian caraku sampai disini karena ada siluman berlevel tinggi menyerangku, tapi karena aku tidak ingin kerepotan aku lari-"

"Bilang saja takut."

" _Urusai_ , lalu aku bersembunyi di dalam gua tapi, aku tidak tahu gua apa itu, kemudian aku melihat cahaya aneh dari dalam gua, aku penasaran kemudian aku mengikutinya dan aku terlempar ke dalam lemari itu."

Aku cukup tercengang dengan ceritanya. Tidak mungkin ada mesin waktu disini! Aku yakin nenek tidak secerdas itu. _Khe_ mesin waktu? mustahil, tapi rubah ini bukti nyatanya. Jika itu bukan mesin waktu? Mungkinkah itu... semacam portal penembus dimensi? Tapi bagaimana bisa?

"Hoi! Hoi! _Ningen_! Kau tidak mendengar ceritaku ya?! _Teme_!"

"Diamlah _Kitsune_ , aku sedang berpikir tentang bagaimana cara mengembalikanmu, pertama kita harus tahu cahaya apa yang mengantarmu kemari." Naruto menatapku bingung, aku baru sadar dia ini lambat berpikir.

"Bagaimana... caranya?"

Aku menghela nafas pelan, "Hah... _ma.. baka Kitsune_ , bisa kau ceritakan lagi kenapa siluman itu bisa mengejarmu?"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Aku mendorong dahinya pelan, "Katakan saja! Siapa tahu ada hubungannya dengan semua yang terjadi padamu."

"Ch, sungguh manusia tidak secerewet dirimu diduniaku."

"Katakan saja! Kau itu terlalu banyak bicara!"

" _Wakatta wakatta yo!_ "

.

.

 **Normal P.O.V**

.

.

.

Masa _Sengoku_ Jepang, masa era peperangan dimana para manusia masih dihantui oleh para siluman.

Dimana mana banyak terjadi peperangan dengan banyak perkara, perebutan kekuasaan, perbedaan pendapat, atau bahkan perebutan senjata.

Bicara tentang senjata, di era _Sengoku_ ada sebuah senjata yang dipercaya bisa membuat siapapun yang menggunakannya abadi dan tidak terkalahkan.

 _Tsuki no Tama_

Bola itu adalah senjata yang paling diincar di masa ini. Bola itu membuat siapapun buta dan hilang kendali. Haus akan kekuatan hingga siapapun, entah siluman ataupun manusia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatnya.

Karena bola itu memiliki kekuatan yang terlalu mengerikan apalagi jika sampai jatuh ditangan yang salah, seorang _Biarawati Shinto_ atau biasa disebut _Miko_ berniat menyegel kekuatan bola yang sudah menimbulkan banyak pertumpahan darah.

Dia menyegel _Tsuki no Tama_ dalam dirinya. Namun masalah tidak sampai disitu, para siluman dan manusia yang mengetahui hal itu tidak tinggal diam. Mereka berusaha menyerang _Miko_ tersebut.

Membunuhnya dan merebut _Tsuki no Tama_.

 _Miko_ terlahir dengan kekuatan diluar akal sehat manusia. Dia terlahir dan ditakdirkan untuk menjaga _Tsuki no Tama_. Apapun yang terjadi.

Namun, _Miko_ bertambah tua. Segel yang digunakan untuk menyegel _Tsuki no Tama_ dalam tubuhnya juga melemah. Sampai suatu hari, sang _Miko_ sudah tidak mampu melawan para siluman dengan kekuatan tinggi. Segelnya semakin melemah.

Karena tidak ingin _Tsuki no Tama_ kembali bangkit. _Miko_ tersebut membuka segelnya dan dengan sisa kekuatannya dia menghancurkan _Tsuki no Tama_ hingga terpecah menjadi sembilan bagian.

Bagian bagian itu melesat ke berbagai penjuru. Menghilang bersama kesadaran sang _Miko_. Perlahan dia menutup matanya. Dan akhirnya sang _Miko_ mati bersama siluman yang terkena efek lepasnya _Tsuki no Tama._

 _Tsuki no Tama_ adalah senjata yang kuat. Bahkan pecahannya pun bisa menghasilkan kekuatan yang cukup besar. Jadi, meskipun sudah terpecah para siluman dan manusia tidak henti mencari benda itu.

Tapi mereka tidak tahu bahwa kini pecahan _Tsuki no Tama,_ tidak berbentuk pecahan seperti namanya. Namun dia berubah menjadi kumpulan chakra yang akhirnya membentuk monster monster besar. _Bijuu_ , mereka menyebutnya begitu.

.

.

"MATI KAU! BIJUU!"

" _GWAAAR_!"

Disebuah hutan lebat, terjadi pertarungan besar antara seorang _youkai_ dan _Bijuu_.

"Hosh.. hosh.. ck _kusso_!"

Sang _youkai_ terlihat kewalahan menangani _Bijuu_ berbentuk rakun itu. Terdapat beberapa luka parah di tubuhnya tapi sepertinya itu tidak jadi halangan untuknya.

"Aku tidak boleh mati! Aku harus mengalahkannya dan mendapatkan _Tsuki no Tama!_ " dengan penuh keyakinan dan kekuatan yang tersisa _youkai_ itu bangkit dan mengambil kembali pedangnya.

 _DUAAAR_

Sebuah serangan tidak terduga dari _Bijuu_ itu nyaris mengenainya.

"Sial, hampir saja."

Sang youkai menggeram marah lalu berlari ke arah _Bijuu_ itu dan mengarahkan pedangnya ke tubuh _Bijuu_ , dan dengan sekali lompatan _youkai_ muda itu mampu mengenai kepala _Bijuu_. Membelahnya menjadi dua bagian.

"Matilah kau _Bijuu_! Serahkan _Tsuki no Tama_ padaku!"

" _GWOORR_!" teriakan pilu dari sang _Bijuu_ menjadi tanda berakhirnya pertarungan itu. _Bijuu_ itu berubah menjadi sebuah benda yang mirip pecahan kaca berwarna putih.

Dengan cepat sang _youkai_ menangkap benda itu, lalu menatapnya, " _Tsuki..no Tama..?_ " _youkai_ itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu menggenggam pecahan _Tsuki no Tama._

" _Yoshaaaa_! Aku berhasil mendapatkannya! _Che_ , rakun bodoh jika saja kau tidak terlalu memberi perlawanan yang kuat, Naruto- _sama_ ini bisa sedikit ramah padamu."

 _Youkai_ bernama Naruto itu meninggalkan tempat pertarungannya dengan penuh bangga.

 _'Tinggal 8 buah lagi, dan sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi siluman yang sempurna.'_

Beberapa ratus meter dari tempat pertarungannya, Naruto mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Dia merasa diawasi. Naruto mendecih.

"Sepertinya, ada siluman yang menerima sinyal kemunculan pecahan _Tsuki no Tama_ , ma ini akan merepotkan." gumamnya lalu menarik keluar pedang besarnya.

"Baiklah, keluar kau siluman rendahan dan biarkan aku memotong motong tubuhmu." ucapan penuh nada kesombongan itu sepertinya memang ampuh dan benar saja siluman itu keluar tepat dihadapannya.

Naruto menyeringai, "Hoo siluman laba laba? Kau menginginkan ini?" tunjuknya pada _Tsuki no Tama_ yang ada di balik kimono _orange_ nya. Naruto menyisir rambut pirangnya, "Sebelum itu biarkan aku menghancurkan kedelapan kakimu, siluman!"

" _GWAAAR_!"

Siluman itu mengaum dengan murka, kemudian menyerang Naruto dengan jaring laba labanya. Naruto sempat ingin menghindar tapi luka ditubuhnya membuatnya terjatuh.

" _Ku-kusso_ , lukaku belum sembuh!"

 _SRUUT_

Jaring laba laba itu kembali bergerak untuk menangkap Naruto. Namun beruntung dia bisa menghalau dengan pedangnya. Naruto terpaksa bersembunyi dibalik pohon untuk mengulur waktu. Tapi percuma, siluman itu bisa merasakan keberadaan _Tsuki no Tama_.

 _'Jika seperti ini aku harus menggunakan Tsuki no Tama-'_

 _BRAAAK_

Pohon tempatnya bersembunyi tiba tiba roboh karena serangan siluman laba-laba. Naruto melompat dengan sisa tenaga yang ada.

"Dia bahkan tidak memberiku kesempatan menggunakan _Tsuki no Tama_ , jika terus sepeti ini aku bisa kalah, aku harus lari selagi ada kesempatan."

Naruto membalik tubuhnya lalu melompat ke batang batang pohon. Melarikan diri adalah cara terbaiknya sekarang.

Shapirenya melirik ke arah belakang,"Sial keras kepala sekali, dia masih saja mengejarku!"

Naruto berhenti sejenak lalu mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari tempat persembunyian sementara. Dan akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah gua. Dengan segera Naruto masuk ke dalam gua itu. Namun laba laba itu masih bisa mengikutinya masuk ke gua.

"Sial-eh?"

" _GWAAR_ -!"

 _BRUK_

Naruto tercengang melihat apa yang terjadi. Siluman itu tubuhnya terpotong potong saat memasuki mulut gua. Aneh sekali, dia juga siluman tapi dia baik baik saja.

"Tempat macam apa ini?" Naruto menatap gua itu penuh kecurigaan.

"Hee? apa itu?"

Jauh di dalam gua Naruto melihat cahaya aneh. Karena merasa penasaran dia menghampiri cahaya itu yang ternyata mirip sebuah _kekkai_. Naruto mulai merasa waspada. Bagaimana bisa sebuah gua memiliki dua _kekkai_?

Naruto meneguk ludahnya, dia mencoba menembus _kekkai_ itu. Sedikit takut, bagaimana jika tubuhnya bernasib sama dengan siluman tadi? Tidak, tidak dia harus berpikir positif.

Naruto segera melompat menembus kekkai itu dengan mudahnya. Sedikit terkejut namun akhirnya dia tersenyum karena tidak terjadi apapun padanya.

"Semudah itu? Ah aku memang hebat."

Naruto kembali meneliti gua itu tidak ada apapun disini selain tulang tulang siluman. Naruto juga mencium bau manusia. Sepertinya beberapa ratus tahun lalu telah terjadi pertarungan hebat disini.

"Hah?"

Naruto tersentak menatap _Tsuki no Tama_ dibalik kimononya. Benda itu bersinar.

" _Tsuki no..Tama_ bereaksi dengan tempat ini?" Sinar itu semakin kuat, hingga sebuah lubang di tempat itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang sama.

"A-apa yang terjadi?!" tubuh Naruto menegang. Kedua cahaya dari sumber yang berbeda itu kini menyatu menghasilkan cahaya yang semakin terang hingga semuanya menjadi putih. Naruto tidak bisa melihat apapun dan merasakan apapun. Semua gelap dalam sekejap.

.

.

.

"Dan begitulah, tiba tiba saja aku sampai di lemari itu." Naruto menunjuk lemari tua di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke menanggapi cerita Naruto dengan anggukan paham, "Ooh jadi kau ini memang _Kitsune_ yang sok tahu dan sombong sekali."

Naruto cengo sendiri, _'Sebenarnya bagian mana yang dia tangkap?'_ Naruto sedikit menyesal karena menceritakan kisahnya pada Sasuke.

"Hoi, _Kitsune_ apa kau membawa _Tsuki no Tama_ yang kau ceritakan?" Naruto mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, "Kemarikan."

"Hee?! Untuk apa? Ningen tidak membutuhkan benda seperti ini! Apalagi kau!" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya kedepan dada.

Sasuke merengut kesal, "Aku cuma mau lihat benda terkuat dimasamu! Ayolah sebentar saja!" tangan Sasuke bergerak menarik narik lengan Naruto.

Naruto sama sekali tidak menatapnya, " _Damare, Ningen_! Aku tidak akan menunjukkannya padamu!"

"Kenapa? Kau bilang aku tidak akan bisa menggunakannya kan? Jadi tidak masalah jika aku melihatnya."

Naruto tersenyum miris lalu menatap Sasuke, "Kau itu mengerikan dan berbahaya, lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?!"

Sasuke melepaskan lengan Naruto lalu mendengus, "Heleh, itu kan karena kesalahanmu sendiri!" Naruto memutar bola matanya.

"Cepat _Kitsune_! Perlihatkan benda itu padaku!" Naruto menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak akan! Lagipula saat awal aku melihatmu kau seperti orang yang tidak tertarik dengan hal hal semacam ini? Kenapa sekarang kau penasaran?"

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu! Berikan saja!"

"Tidak!"

" **Berikan Kitsune!** ** _Tsuki no Tama_** **! Berikan .Padaku!** "

"Ti-! Hah?!" Naruto terlonjak kaget saat tiba tiba _Tsuki no Tama_ kembali bersinar, "Hoaaa! Kali ini aku akan dikirim kemana?!" Naruto mengacak surainya frustasi.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam menatap benda yang secara perlahan keluar dari balik kimono Naruto. Matanya seperti dihipnotis.

 _'Kekuatan ini? Entah kenapa aku... seperti pernah merasakannya.. Tsuki no Tama..'_

Naruto yang sempat terdiam akhirnya tersadar begitu melihat keanehan yang terjadi. _Tsuki no Tama_ juga bereaksi terhadap Sasuke. Sudah dia duga pemuda itu bukan sekedar manusia biasa. Dia bahkan bisa memanggil _Tsuki no Tama_ keluar.

" _Tsuki no Tama_.." lirihnya membuat Naruto semakin keheranan. Naruto ingin menghentikan Sasuke dengan mengguncang kedua bahu remaja itu.

"Hoi! _Ningen_! Hentikan apapun yang kau lakukan! Hentikan itu! _Ningen_! Sadarlah!" Naruto berdecak kesal karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak merespon panggilannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?! Sadarlah! Sasuke! Sasuke! Hoi!"

" _Tsuki..no Tama.._ " lagi Sasuke menggumamkan nama benda itu. Kemudian tanganya terulur untuk meraih _Tsuki no Tama_ yang semakin bersinar terang.

 _'Si-sial kejadian yang sama seperti sebelumya! Anak ini..!'_

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan kesal. Saat cahayanya semakin kuat hingga semua berubah putih. Naruto secara tiba tiba memeluk Sasuke. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Dan apapun yang ada dihadapannya kini kembali putih dan dia hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya lalu memejamkan matanya.

 _'Lagi...kejadian merepotkan... kembali terjadi..'_

.

.

.

 **Continued..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yosh~ aku hadir dengan fanfic baru :v Mutlichap supranatural :'v Pasti udah tahu kan ini adaptasinya darimana :v udah tahu kan :v**

 **.**

 **Sampai jumpa di next chapter~ :***

 **RnR~**


	2. Kekuatan Miko

**Tsuki no Tama**

 **Chapter 2**

" **Kekuatan** _Miko_ **."**

 **NaruSasu Fanfic**

 **By Arisuke Fuyuki**

 **Disc Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate T**

 **Romance/Supranatural**

 **Warning: AU/OOC/OOT/Typo/Yaoi/Shonen-ai**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cerita sebelumnya…

" _Tsuki..no Tama_.." lagi Sasuke menggumamkan nama benda itu. Kemudian tanganya terulur untuk meraih _Tsuki no Tama_ yang semakin bersinar terang.

 _'Si-sial kejadian yang sama seperti sebelumya! Anak ini..!'_

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan kesal. Saat cahayanya semakin kuat hingga semua berubah putih. Naruto secara tiba tiba memeluk Sasuke. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Dan apapun yang ada dihadapannya kini kembali putih dan dia hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya lalu memejamkan matanya.

 _'Lagi...kejadian merepotkan... kembali terjadi..'_

.

.

.

Cahaya putih itu perlahan mulai lenyap masuk kembali ke dalam pecahan _Tsuki no Tama_. Naruto membuka matanya begitu sinar itu hilang, "Ung.." Naruto mengerjap pelan tapi dia begitu terkejut menyadari dia tidak lagi di sebuah gudang tua. Ini...tempat ini adalah gua yang tadi.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Kejadian yang cukup aneh. Mulai sekarang dia mengakui kekuatan hebat _Tsuki no Tama_. Pantas benda itu diperebutkan. Bicara tentang _Tsuki no Tama_... Naruto baru sadar sedari tadi dia memeluk sesuatu. Oh tidak.

"Ni- _ningen_..?" gumam Naruto pelan begitu menyadari dia masih memeluk Sasuke. Secara reflek dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke yang memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya dia pingsan.

"Hoi...baka _ningen_! Bangun! Hei!" Naruto menepuk pelan kedua pipi tembam Sasuke. Sampai matanya beralih ke _Tsuki no Tama_ yang ada di tangan Sasuke.

Naruto menyeringai menatap benda itu. Benar saja, mumpung Sasuke sedang tidur dia bisa mengambil pecahan ini dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Persetan dengan manusia aneh ini. Yang terpenting adalah _Tsuki no Tama_.

Dengan hati hati Naruto membaringkan Sasuke ke tanah, lalu dia beralih ke pecahan _Tsuki no Tama_ , "Hora.. sebentar lagi kau akan jadi milikku!" Naruto secara perlahan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil _Tsuki no Tama_.

Namun belum sempat menyentuh _Tsuki no Tama_ cahaya biru yang melindungi Sasuke kembali muncul membuat tubuh Naruto terasa seperti dialiri arus listrik tegangan tinggi.

"Arrrghh!"

Hingga akhirnya tubuh Naruto terlempar hingga punggungnya membentur dinding gua. Naruto meringis sakit, "O-ouch.. cahaya apalagi itu? _Kusso_ , sebenarnya siapa manusia ini?" Sasuke mulai sadar begitu mendengar suara bising, "Un..." kelopak mata seputih salju itu mengerjap pelan hingga matanya terbuka sepenuhnya. Sasuke terdiam.

"Sejak kapan langit langitnya berbatu..?" gumamnya pelan sampai akhirnya dia terlonjak kaget begitu menyadari dia tidak berada di rumah neneknya.

"Haaaa?! I-i-ini dimana?!" Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke gua itu, disana terdapat banyak tulang tulang yang berbentuk aneh, bulu kuduk Sasuke meremang seketika. Lalu matanya melihat Naruto yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Matanya langsung berkilat tajam,"Hoiii! Baka _Kitsune_!" teriaknya sambil menunjuk nunjuk Naruto.

Naruto berdecak kesal, apa lagi yang mau dibuat bocah itu? Naruto membalas tatapan Sasuke tak kalah tajam, " _Kusso_ _ningen_! Apa lagi maumu?!"

" _Omaaaeeee_! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku hah?! Kau bawa kemana aku?!"

" _Teme_! Kau yang membuat ini semua terjadi! Kau tidak sadar apa yang kau lakukan dengan benda yang kau bawa?!"

"Apa-huh?" mata Sasuke beralih ke _Tsuki no Tama_ , "Kalau tidak salah... benda ini bernama _Tsuki no Tama_."

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Sasuke, "Hn, dan kau apakan benda ini sampai aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya?" Sasuke menatap Naruto sambil menyipitkan matanya, "Hoo... jadi kau punya niatan jahat lagi kan padaku?"

Naruto segera menggeleng, "Ti-tidak aku hanya memastikan apa benda itu baik baik saja." Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan,"Jadi... apa benda ini juga yang membawaku kemari?"

"Benar."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya. Naruto menggendikan bahunya acuh sambil melipat kedua tangannya ke depan dada, "Aku tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu, tapi _ningen_! Terimakasih telah membawaku pulang." Naruto tertawa membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas.

"Huh... kau bilang _Tsuki no Tama_ bereaksi pada gua ini lalu membawamu ke duniaku, benar?" Naruto mengangguk, "..lalu kenapa sekarang tidak terjadi apa apa? Harusnya benda ini bereaksi bukan, jangan jangan kau mengarang cerita, _youkai_."

" _Che_ untuk apa aku melakukan itu?"

"Untuk menculikku."

"Kau... apa?! Menculikmu?! Untuk apa menculik manusia merepotkan sepertimu?! Tidak berguna." tiba tiba sebuah pukulan dilayangkan ke kepala Naruto, "Apa yang kau katakan _kusso_ _youkai_?!"

"Ittaiiiii! _Kusso_ baka _ningen_! Ku hajar- arrghh!" lagi tubuhnya kembali diserang sengatan listrik yang menyakitkan. Sasuke sedikit tersenyum manis, "Nah... _Kitsune_ berlatihlah untuk menghormati orang lain, terutama aku."

Naruto mengamati Sasuke dengan pandangan miris.

 _'Di saat seperti ini bisa bisanya dia tersenyum, dia ini manusia atau apa?'_

" _Kitsune_ , apa kau tahu bagaimana caraku agar bisa pulang?" ucap Sasuke sambil duduk disamping Naruto yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan waspada, "Berhentilah menatapku seperti kucing jalanan." lanjut Sasuke.

"Kucing jalanan?! Kau ini benar benar bermulut pedas ya _ningen_!"

"Oh ayolah, jangan mulai lagi _Kitsune_ , sekarang jelaskan bagaimana caraku kembali pulang."

" _Ningen_ , asal kau tahu aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengembalikanmu, dan soal bagaimana caraku sampai ke duniamu sampai sekarang pun aku belum paham. Yang aku tahu itu kekuatan dari _Tsuki no Tama_ , dan aku baru pertama melihatnya." jelas Naruto panjang lebar tapi dia mendadak cengo saat melihat Sasuke tiba tiba pundung, "Sepertinya hatinya terguncang."

"Aku... ingin pulang! Aku harus pulang! _Kitsune_ kau harus membantuku!" Sasuke merengek pada Naruto. Ini membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri, " _Dame!_ aku tidak akan membantumu, dengar ya kau itu sumber kesialan, mana mungkin aku mau membantumu."

"Kata-katamu kejam sekali.." mata Sasuke beralih ke kalung Naruto kemudian sebuah ide terlintas di otak jeniusnya.

" _Kitsune_ , kita buat perjanjian." Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan sedikit tertarik, "Hoo perjanjian macam apa itu?"

"Begini.. jika kau mau membantuku mencari cara agar aku bisa pulang, aku akan melepaskan kalung dilehermu dan memberikan _Tsuki no Tama_ untukmu, bagaimana?" Mata Naruto berbinar seketika.

"Hoaaaa! Kau sungguh pintar dalam menawarkan sesuatu, baiklah jika _Tsuki no Tama_ itu jadi milikku, aku setuju."

 _'Aha.. Kitsune kena kau, padahal aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara melepaskam kalung itu.'_ Sasuke tertawa dalam hati.

"Bagus _Kitsune_! Mulai sekarang bekerjasamalah denganku." Sasuke tersenyum manis dan Naruto mengangguk.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain, di sebuah desa di daerah Edo. Tepatnya di sebuah rumah yang terletak di perbatasan desa, seorang wanita tua tengah meracik sesuatu di dapurnya.

"Dia kembali... ramalan itu benar... dia kembali! Kehancuran para siluman itu akan segera datang!"

Wanita itu berulang kali merapalkan sesuatu sambil memasukan daun-daun racikannya ke sebuah panci yang berisi cairan berwarna hitam, kemudian dia mengambil sehelai rambut di sakunya, " _Miko_..." dan memasukan rambut itu ke dalam panci berisi cairan hitam tadi.

Namun tak berselang lama setelah rambut itu di masukan tiba tiba cahaya putih menyinari permukaan cairan itu membuat sang wanita tua sedikit terkejut. Hingga cahaya itu lenyap dan cairan hitam berubah menjadi bening.

Wanita itu tersenyum lega, "Selamat datang kembali.." . . . Sasuke tersentak pelan,"Hah.. apa yang barusan itu?" Naruto menatap Sasuke heran, "Ada apa?"

"Tidak tahu, hanya saja tiba tiba perasaanku menghangat, um apa kita bisa keluar dari tempat ini?"

"Yah, tentu saja, tapi disini ada dua kekkai, terakhir aku melewatinya ada siluman yang langsung lenyap, aku tidak yakin kau―"

"Maksudmu jalan yang bersinar ini?"

"Hieee?!" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sasuke sudah ada di dekat kekkai itu. Naruto langsung berdiri dan berniat menghampiri Sasuke, "Hoi _ningen_! Jangan coba coba kau menembusnya! Kau tidak tahu apa―HEI! _BAKA!_ "

Lagi lagi Sasuke tidak mendengarnya dan langsung menembus _kekkai_ itu, tapi dia baik baik saja, Naruto hanya terdiam.

" _Kitsune_! Apa yang kau tunggu cepat kemari!"

 _'Dia ini... apa benar dia manusia?'_

" _Kitsune_!"

"Ah, baiklah baiklah." Naruto mendekati _kekkai_ itu hendak melewatinya namun _kekkai_ itu justru melawannya. Tubuh Naruto terdorong hingga terjatuh. Kenapa dia tidak bisa menembusnya?

"Ugh..sialan..apa yang terjadi?"

" _Kitsune_ apa yang terjadi?!" Sasuke dengan panik menghampiri Naruto yang tampak terluka, Sasuke dia bisa melewati kekkai itu tanpa terluka. Ada apa?

Naruto menggeleng pelan dengan sedikit meringis sakit, kekkai itu cukup kuat sampai membuatnya terluka.

"Tidak apa apa.." Sasuke berdecak pelan, "Sudah tahu terluka masih saja berlagak kuat, ayo aku bantu." Sasuke berusaha membopong Naruto, "Baka..aku bilang aku baik baik saja."

"Diamlah _Kitsune_ atau aku akan menambahkan luka bakar di tubuhmu!" Naruto tersentak pelan, benar melawan anak ini justru akan menambah masalah. Naruto membiarkan Sasuke membopongnya.

Naruto sedikit takut saat menembus kekkai itu sekali lagi. Tapi, mereka menembusnya dengan mudah tanpa terluka.

"Bagaimana bisa?" gumam Naruto pelan.

"Apanya?"

Naruto hanya terdiam tak percaya, hal yang sama terjadi pada kekkai terakhir yang membawa mereka keluar dari gua itu.

"Waaaah! Ini hutan?!" Sasuke menatap takjub tempat yang masih terjaga itu. Sasuke menghirup nafas pelan, "Segar sekali."

Naruto melepaskan diri dari Sasuke, "Kau kekanakan sekali." Sasuke mendengus," _Dobe_."

"Baiklah setelah keluar dari sini jangan sekali kali berada jauh dariku, paham?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ini adalah dunia yang penuh dengan siluman berbahaya! Aku tidak mau kau membuat sesuatu yang merepotkan! Baka _ningen_!"

"Apa katamu?! _Kusso_ _Youkai_!"

"Aku bilang―"

 _ **GWAAAAR**_

Mereka berdua menghentikan perdebatan itu begitu mendengar sesuatu yang mengerikan,"Apa itu?"

"Siluman, tetap bersamaku! Dia menuju kemari."

"Hah? Tapi untuk apa?"

"Mencuri _Tsuki no Tama_ darimu, itu sudah menjadi sinyal untuk mereka." Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. Di dalam hidupnya dia tidak pernah berpikir akan melawan siluman atau semacamnya.

"Ugh!" Naruto mengerang pelan, tapi cukup membuat Sasuke khawatir, "Ka―kau masih terluka sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini."

"Percuma! Dia akan mengejar! Aku akan membunuhnya disini! Para siluman rendahan itu!"

"Jangan keras kepala! Setidaknya kita bisa mengulur waktu!" Sasuke tiba tiba menarik telinga Naruto, membawanya pergi dari tempat itu sebelum siluman menemukan mereka.

" _Ma-matte_! _Teme_! Kau bisa melukai telingaku!"

"Diam!"

Sasuke terus menarik Naruto menjauh dari tempat itu. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak. Mereka harus cepat. Tapi kecepatan mereka tidak secepat siluman yang megejar mereka.

Tiba tiba dari arah belakang, sesuatu menghantam mereka hingga membuat mereka terjatuh, "Ahkk, _ittei_.." Sasuke meringis pelan, dia menengok ke arah belakang dan seketika wajahnya memucat melihat seorang siluman mengerikan. Tubuh wanita itu manusia sampai perut. Dan sisanya merupakan tubuh dari lipan. Dia memiliki banyak tangan. Sasuke mulai merasakan perutnya menggelegak ingin muntah.

" _Kusso_! _Mukadejoro_! Beraninya kau!" Naruto bangkit lalu mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah siluman itu namun ekor siluman itu sudah lebih dulu mengenainya.

"Arggh! Ugh!" tubuh Naruto menabrak beberapa pohon.

"Siluman kecil yang lemah tidak akan bisa menghancurkanku!"

"Ki― _Kitsune_!" Sasuke menatap Naruto khawatir, dia hendak menghampiri Naruto namun tubuhnya diliit oleh ekor _Mukadejoro_.

"Haa.. auramu sangat menarik, anak kecil, apa ini karena _Tsuki no Tama_ yang kau bawa?"

"A-ahk! Le-lepas!" Sasuke mengerang sakit. _Mukadejoro_ semakin mengeratkan lilitannya, "Arrgh!"

"Berikan _Tsuki no Tama_ padaku! Maka akan kulepaskan." siluman itu menyeringai, Sasuke menatapnya dengan terengah, dia ingat bahwa neneknya pernah mengatakan, jangan pernah percaya pada siluman.

"Ti-tidak akan! _Kusso_ _youkai_! A-ahk!"

"Kalau begitu matilah!"

"Arrrrghhh!" Sasuke menjerit pilu saat merasa tulang tulangnya akan diremukan.

 _'A-aku tidak mungkin bertahan lebih lama.. Kitsune..'_ Sasuke melirik Naruto yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

"Ng.."

Naruto membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Dia menatap apa yang dilakukan _Mukadejoro_ pada Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam. Dia menggeram pelan dia sangat ini berlari kesana dan menebas habis siluman itu tapi luka di pada tubuhnya terlalu parah. Naruto kesulitan menggerakan anggota tubuhnya.

"Berikan _Tsuki no Tama_ sekarang!" siluman itu mencengkeram dagu Sasuke.

"Ghhkk! Argh!" Sasuke menggeleng pelan membuat siluman itu murka, " _Kusso_ _ningen_! Ternyata kau keras kepala sekali! Lebih mudah jika aku membunuhmu sekarang!" _Mukadejoro_ mencekik leher Sasuke.

Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam. Sial ini tampak memalukan! . Andai dia punya kekuatan lebih. Andai dia lebih kuat! Seandainya saja... Naruto lebih kuat, Naruto akan.. menyelamatkan.. .

 _'Aku.. akan menyelamatkan Sasuke!'_

Mata shapire itu berubah menjadi keemasan kilatannya dihiasi kebencian dan kemarahan. Tanpa dia sadari kalung yang ada dilehernya bersinar seakan merespon ucapan Naruto. . "Uh.. kalungnya.." Naruto tersentak saat sinar hijau dari kalung itu menyelimutinya. Apa kalung ini akan menambah siksaannya? Tidak kalungnya memberikan kekuatan baru padanya.

Naruto tersenyum miring. Dia mengerti sekarang. Dengan tenaga yang mulai terkumpul Naruto bangkit dengan cahaya hijau yang masih mengelilinginya.

 _'Sekarang.. Sasuke..'_

"Bersiaplah untuk mati―Eh?!"

 _ **ZRAAASH**_

 _Mukadejoro_ membulatkan matanya saat seseorang melompat kearahnya dan memotong kedua lengan teratasnya dengan sekali tebasan.

"Kau yang akan berakhir disini, siluman rendahan!"

"Ngh? _Kitsune_..hh ka?" Sasuke bergumam pelan saat melihat bayangan Naruto. Mata keemasan Naruto melirik Sasuke yang terlihat lemas. Hatinya memanas seketika. Tatapannya beralih pada siluman dihadapannya.

 _Mukadejoro_ menggeram marah, " _Kitsune_! Beraninya kau menghalangiku untuk mendapatkan _Tsuki no Tama_!" Naruto hanya mendecih, kemudian menyeringai, "Siluman kotor sepertimu tidak pantas memiliki _Tsuki no Tama_! Atau sekedar menyentuhnya!"

" _Kitsune_ brengsek!" _Mukadejoro_ mengarahkan keempat tangannya kepada Naruto namun dengan cepat Naruto menghindarinya. Kemudian―

 _ **ZRAAASH**_

Keempat lengan itu terpotong dengan rapi. _Mukadejoro_ hendak membalas Naruto namun rubah itu sudah lebih cepat memotong tubuhnya.

"Arrrrggh!" teriakan _Mukadejoro_ menggema diseluruh hutan. Setelahnya tubuh siluman itu tergeletak tak bernyawa di tanah. Lilitan ekornya pada Sasuke melemah. Naruto yang menyadari itu segera menangkap tubuh Sasuke yang hampir terjatuh.

Sasuke membuka matanya, " _Kitsune_?" Naruto tersentak menangkap tatapan sayu Sasuke yang terlihat lemah, mata itu biasanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam penuh penghinaan. Tapi sekarang mata itu―

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Ahk!" Naruto segera memalingkan wajahnya, " _Urusai!_ Aku tidak melihat apapun!"

"Hee.. kau berhasil? Terimakasih." suara lembut Sasuke membuat Naruto terdiam sesaat dengan pipi yang memerah, Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Ck kupikir kau akan kabur, ternyata kau melindungiku? _Kitsune_ kau manis sekali." senyuman Sasuke berubah seringai yang menohok hati Naruto. Empat perempatan siku muncul di kepala Naruto, dengan kesal dia menjatuhkan tubuh Sasuke ke tanah.

"A-aduh-duh! _Kusso_! _Kitsune_! Kenapa menjatuhkanku?!"

"Dengar! _Baka_ _ningen_! Aku tidak pernah berniat menolongmu! Aku hanya melindungi _Tsuki no Tama_!" Naruto berkacak pinggang dengan penuh emosi.

Sasuke menggerutu kemudian bangkit dan menjitak kepala Naruto, " _Dobe_! Kau ini memang hobi _ngajak berantem_ ya?!"

" _Teme_ eee! Kepalaku sakit tahu!" Sasuke menyeringai dengan aura hitam yang mengelilinginya, Naruto tahu firasat buruk ini. Dia sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Hoi _Kitsune_..."

" _Na-nande_?"

"Apa kalung itu belum cukup panas untuk membakarmu?" Naruto merasakan jiwanya menciut seketika, sungguh kemarahan Sasuke adalah akhir dari hidupnya.

"H-haaa?!"

"Bagaimana?! HAAAH?!"

"Tidaaaaaakkk!"

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang malam dan mereka berdua masih terjebak dihutan. Berjalan tanpa arah. Sasuke melirik Naruto yang dari tadi hanya menggerutu dengan wajah kesal. Sasuke menghela nafas pelan.

" _Kitsune_... kau masih marah?"

"Hn!" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dengan gurat kesal.

 _'Dia ini seperti anak SMP.'_

 _ **KRUSAAK**_

"Haaaa! _Kitsune_!" Sasuke reflek bersembunyi di belakang Naruto saat mendengar sesuatu dibalik semak semak yang ada di depan mereka. Naruto bersiap dengan pedangnya, menatap sekelilingnya dengan waspada.

" _Ki-Kitsune_? yang tadi itu a-apa?" Sasuke menggenggam erat kimono Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku tidak mencium bau siluman disini, mungkin hanya kelinci atau tikus."

"Kau serius?"

"Haaa.. kau takut? Kupikir kau ini bukan tipe paranoid dan selalu berpikir realistis ternyata kau takut pada hantu." Naruto tersenyum mengejek sambil menyentil dahi Sasuke pelan. Sasuke merengut merasa diremehkan, "Aku tidak takut! Hanya saja ini adalah naluri manusia! Kau tidak akan tahu karena kau bukan manusia."

"Heleh? Jika takut katakan saja."

"Aku tidak―"

 _ **KRUSAAAK**_

 _ **"HOAAAAA!"**_

Kali ini Sasuke berteriak lalu memeluk leher Naruto hingga membuatnya meringis sakit,"Ho-hoi _ningen_ tidak perlu berteriak, kau menyakiti telingaku lagi!"

"Ta-tapi... apa itu? Di-dia semakin mendekat." Sasuke menujuk sesuatu di balik semak semak. Naruto mengeryit kemudian kembali waspada.

 _'Semoga bukan sesuatu yang merepotkan...'_

Sesuatu itu semakin mendekati mereka membuat tubuh Sasuke semakin menegang sedangkan Naruto masih bersikap santai. Seolah apapun itu tidak ada apa apanya denganku. Hingga sosok itu mulai menunjukan wujud aslinya, Naruto dan Sasuke sama sama membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Selamat datang kembali.."

"Hah? Seorang nenek?!" ucap Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan begitu melihat wujud sesuatu yang mereka pikir menakutkan. Ternyata dia hanya seorang nenek nenek dengan kimono coklat dan sebuah tongkat kayu ditangannya.

 _'Apa apaan ini? Seorang nenek nenek untuk apa berkeliaran di malam hari?'_ pikir Naruto curiga,"Hoi kau apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Naruto sopanlah sedikit!" Sasuke menarik rambut Naruto pelan, "Uh... iya iya! Cerewet!" Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya pada sang nenek.

" _Ano.._ _Baa-chan_ , yang anda lakukan di tengah hutan seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada lembutnya, Naruto yang ada disampingnya menyipitkan mata.

 _'Bagaimana dia bisa bersikap lembut pada orang lain?'_ Nenek itu tersenyum pada Sasuke, "Aku mencarimu _Miko_."

"Heh?" Sasuke merasakan jiwanya bergetar beberapa saat mendengar kata ' _Miko_ ' dari mulut sang nenek.

" _Miko_? Kau bilang dia _Miko_? _Baa-chan_ , kau tidak lihat dia ini laki laki." ucap Naruto sambil menyentuh dada Sasuke yang memang rata, "Eh..k-kau!" Sasuke menggeram marah lalu menendang kepala Naruto hingga _Kitsune_ malang itu terlempar jauh.

"Ugh.. _baka_.. _ningen_."

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan Naruto dia menghampiri nenek itu, "Maaf, _Baa-chan_ siapa? Kenapa memanggilku dengan sebutan ' _Miko_ '?"

"Namaku adalah Chiyo, aku yang menjaga daerah perbatasan desa ini, dan tentang ' _Miko_ '... ini adalah ramalan yang sudah menjadi nyata, _Miko_ kau telah kembali." nenek itu memegang tangan Sasuke.

 _'Orang ini...?'_

.

.

.

Duduk di depan perapian, Sasuke masih terlihat gelisah sejak bertemu dengan nenek Chiyo.

" _Miko_.. _ka_..? Hah.. apa maksudnya?" Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. Tiba tiba nenek itu datang dengan nampan berisi dua gelas teh, "Silakan." Sasuke tersenyum lalu menerima teh itu, "Terimakasih Chiyo _Baa-chan_."

Nenek Chiyo mengangguk lalu dia duduk di depan Sasuke, " _Yokatta_ , akhirnya aku menemukan kalian, aku sudah menunggu saat saat ini."

"Hee? Apa Chiyo _Baa-chan_ sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi?" Nenek Chiyo mengangguk, " _Ha'i,_ sesuai yang diramalkan dewa, dan yang dikatakan _Miko_ -sama sebelum dia meninggal." Sasuke hanya terdiam menunggu nenek itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Suatu saat akan tiba dimana seorang manusia yang menundukan siluman dan menyegel sepenuhnya kekuatan _Tsuki no Tama_." Sasuke membulatkan matanya, " _Baa-chan_! Kau tahu tentang _Tsuki no Tama_!"

"Tentu saja, aku pernah membantu menjaga benda itu bersama Naori-sama sebelum dia meninggal dan menghancurkan _Tsuki no Tama_."

"Naori-sama? Siapa dia?"

" _Miko_ yang mempunyai kekuatan khusus untuk menjaga _Tsuki no Tama_ , dia melindungi dunia ini dari peperangan yang semakin merajalela, namun semakin tua kekuatannya juga melemah, dan dikalahkan oleh siluman siluman itu." Nenek Chiyo menunduk, Sasuke menatapnya dengan rasa kasihan.

" _Baa-chan_..."

"Tapi.. sebelum dia pergi, dia berpesan bahwa suatu saat dia akan kembali, dan itu benar, dia sudah kembali sekarang." Nenek Chiyo tersenyum lega. Sasuke mengeryit heran, "Maksudmu?"

"Benar, kau adalah reinkarnasi dari Naori- _sama_ , tidakkah kau menyadarinya? Saat kau berdekatan dengan _Tsuki no Tama_ kau merasakan sesuatu bukan?" Sasuke mengangguk, "Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa? Aku hanya manusia biasa."

"Manusia biasa tidak akan bisa menaklukan siluman tingkat tinggi seperti _Kitsune_ yang bersamamu tadi."

"Dia..." Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto yang dari tadi memilih duduk diluar. Mungkin dia masih kesal. Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Bukan aku yang menakklukan _Kitsune_ itu! Tapi.. semacam kekuatan aneh yang tiba tiba muncul saat dia berusaha melukaiku." Sasuke kembali mengingat dimana Naruto menyerangnya namun dia diselamatkan oleh sinar biru yang aneh.

Nenek Chiyo mengangguk paham, "Jadi begitu, Sasuke... cahaya yang melindungimu adalah kekuatan terpendam milik Naori-sama, dia mewariskan kekuatan itu karena dia tahu hal ini akan terjadi, pertemuanmu dan Naruto adalah takdir."

"Haaa? Tidak mungkin... lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku harus kembali ke duniaku!"

"Kau harus mengumpulkan _Tsuki no Tama_ bersama Naruto, ketika kekuatannya menjadi satu, kau bisa menyegel kekuatan benda itu dan kembali keduniamu." penjelasan Nenek Chiyo membuat mata Sasuke berbinar bahagia. . "Aku bisa kembali?! Jadi, bagaimana caraku mendapatkan benda itu?! Bagaimana?!"

"Dengan mengalahkan 9 monster _Bijuu_ , setiap bagian _Tsuki no Tama_ ada di tubuh para Bijuu itu, kau harus mengalahkannya untuk mendapatkannya."

"Eh?" wajah Sasuke memucat, Nenek Chiyo menatapnya heran, " _Nande_?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkannya! Aku cuma manusia biasa! _Baa-chaan_!"

"Itulah gunanya Naruto disisimu. Dia akan membantumu."

"Aku menolak!" Tiba tiba Naruto sudah muncul dibelakang Sasuke, "Heh? _Kitsune_! _Baa-chan_ aku juga tidak mau berurusan dengan _Kitsune_ bodoh sejenis dia ini!" Sasuke menujuk wajah Naruto dengan kesalnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan! _Ningen_?! Jika saja kalung ini tidak menjeratku sudah kupotong potong tubuhmu!"

"Coba saja jika kau berani!"

" _Kusso_ _Ningen_!"

" _Baka Kitsune_!"

Kilatan kebencian muncul di kedua mata mereka. Nenek Chiyo hanya bisa menghela nafas. . " _Yare yare_.. kalian berdua harus bekerjasama."

"Tidak akan!" ucap mereka bersamaan membuat Nenek Chiyo terlonjak kaget.

"Hah.. sedikit sulit memang, tapi jika kalian tidak bekerjasama, Sasuke tidak akan kembali kedunianya dan Naruto tidak akan lepas dari kalung penyegel itu, kalian sudah ditakdirkan untuk tugas ini."

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke tersentak kaget. Chiyo melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kalung yang ada dileher Naruto adalah permata _Yasakani no Magatama_ , atau permata _Magatama_ , dulu permata itu digunakan sebagai kontrak antara _Miko_ dan peliharaannya."

Naruto memasang wajah kaget, "Pe-peliharaan?" Nenek Chiyo menyentuh kalung itu, "Permata ini akan merespon apapun yang dikatakan sang pemilik atau _Miko_ untuk menundukan peliharaannya."

"Apa itu penyebab Naruto tidak bisa menyentuhku dengan niatan jahat?" tanya Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan oleh nenek Chiyo.

" _Cih_ , pantas aku tidak bisa membunuh laki laki ini."

"Hee?! Nenek Chiyo tadi kau bilang kalung itu merespon apapun yang aku katakan kan?" Sasuke mulai menyeringai. Naruto meneguk ludahnya.

"Hn dengan menyebut nama dan perintahnya." jawab Nenek Chiyo santai tanpa tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Naruto... _osuwari!_ "

"Hah―!"

 _ **BRAK**_

Secara tiba tiba wajah Naruto membentur lantai tatami dengan keras, "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

" _Osuwari!_ "

 _ **BRAK**_

"Sa-sasuke!"

"Haaa sepertinya aku akan menyukai kalungmu."

"Kau menggunakannya dengan baik Sasuke." ucap Nenek Chiyo, Sasuke menatap Nenek Chiyo dengan senyuman, " _Ne_ Chiyo _Baa-chan_ , apa pelindung tadi akan berlaku untuk siluman lain? Karena siluman bernama _Mukadejoro_ dia bisa menyentuhku."

Nenek Chiyo menggeleng, "Sayangnya tidak, pelindung itu hanya berlaku pada pengguna kalung, yaitu Naruto karena kontraknya sudah ditetapkan, Naruto akan kesakitan jika berniat melukaimu sebaliknya dia akan mendapat kekuatan saat dia berniat melindungimu."

Sasuke tersentak lalu pandangannya beralih pada Naruto yang kini memalingkan wajahnya, "Berarti saat itu..."

 _'Naruto.. berniat melindungiku? Bukan untuk Tsuki no Tama.'_ Sasuke tersenyum samar saat kembali mengingat Naruto yang menyelematkannya dari _Mukadejoro_.

"Itulah kenapa kalian harus tetap bersama, karena kalian sudah terikat untuk saling melindungi demi _Tsuki no Tama_." Sasuke menghela nafas pelan lalu menggenggam _Tsuki no Tama_.

 _'Aku aku berusaha.. mulai sekarang dengan Naruto, hh dia tidak seburuk yang aku kira, sepertinya aku harus bersikap sedikit lembut padanya.'_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continued~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masih adakah yang ingat sama fic basi ini? :'v Yak akhirnya fic ini update juga permirsa, maafkan author yang punya speed keong kalo masalah update ff, bukannya males atau gak mau maafkan author yang super sibuk ini hehehe, oh ya ini Arisuke Fuyuki kok Cuma lagi ganti pename jadi Hatsuki Sukeyuki orangnya sama juga jadi ya nanti updatenya masih speed keong :'v maaf-maaf reader, dan makasih buat yang udah review fic ini love you muah :***


	3. Gadis Bernama Rin

**Tsuki no Tama**

 **Chapter 3**

" **Gadis Bernama Rin."**

 **NaruSasu Fanfic**

 **By Arisuke Fuyuki**

 **Disc Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate T**

 **Romance/Supranatural**

 **Warning: AU/OOC/OOT/Typo/Yaoi/Shonen-ai**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ne_ Chiyo _Baa-chan_ , apa pelindung tadi akan berlaku untuk siluman lain? Karena siluman bernama Mukadejoro dia bisa menyentuhku." Nenek Chiyo menggeleng, "Sayangnya tidak, pelindung itu hanya berlaku pada pengguna kalung, yaitu Naruto karena kontraknya sudah ditetapkan, Naruto akan kesakitan jika berniat melukaimu sebaliknya dia akan mendapat kekuatan saat dia berniat melindungimu."

Sasuke tersentak lalu pandangannya beralih pada Naruto yang kini memalingkan wajahnya, "Berarti saat itu..."

 _'Naruto.. berniat melindungiku? Bukan untuk Tsuki no Tama.'_ Sasuke tersenyum samar saat kembali mengingat Naruto yang menyelematkannya dari Mukadejoro.

"Itulah kenapa kalian harus tetap bersama, karena kalian sudah terikat untuk saling melindungi demi _Tsuki no Tama_." . Sasuke menghela nafas pelan lalu menggenggam _Tsuki no Tama_.

 _'Aku akan berusaha.. mulai sekarang dengan Naruto, hh lagipula dia tidak seburuk yang aku kira, sepertinya aku harus bersikap sedikit lembut padanya.'_

.

.

.

" _Kitsune_! Pelankan langkahmu otak udang! Hah.. hah.." Sasuke memanggil Naruto dengan nafas terengah. Naruto yang ada di depan Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya malas, "Hh ayolah, kau saja yang lambat! Ini perjalanan pertama kita untuk _Tsuki no Tama_! Jangan mengeluh _Ningen_!"

"Aku ini manusia! Jadi jangan seenaknya kita sudah berjalan 5 jam tanpa istirahat idiot!" sungguh tidak mudah berjalan dihutan tanpa istirahat ditambah lagi Sasuke belum terbiasa memakai kimono seperti ini.

" _Ningen_ kau memang merepotkan."

 _ **DUAGH**_

Sebuah batu melayang ke kepala kuning Naruto hingga membuatnya terjungkal.

" _Kusso_! Apa yang kau lakukan _Baka_ _Ningen_?!"

"Naruto! _Osuwari_!"

 _ **BRAK**_

Naruto mengusap benjol di kepalanya akibat ulah Sasuke. Jika dipikir pikir manusia lainnya tidak semerepotkan ini. Hah.. berapa lama dia akan bersama Sasuke? Baru dua hari saja nyawanya sudah terancam bagaimana hari hari berikutnya?

Mungkin dia akan mati sebelum pecahan _Tsuki no Tama_ terkumpul. Sasuke itu pemuda spesial yang mengerikan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, _Kitsune_?" Sasuke yang tengah bersandar di bawah pohon menatap Naruto penuh curiga. Jangan-jangan Naruto punya rencana aneh, ah tapi tidak mungkin seaneh apapun rencananya _yokai_ itu tidak akan bisa menyentuhnya.

Naruto tersentak pelan menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke, "Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, _Ningen_." bohongnya padahal jelas siapa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

"Lalu... kita aka mencari kemana pecahan selanjutnya?"

"Menurut informasi yang aku dengar, disekitar sini pernah ada monster besar berwujud kucing, aku tidak tahu pasti apa itu Bijuu, tapi kita akan menyelidikinya, dan kita akan mencari Nibi, siluman kucing ekor dua." Sasuke meneguk ludahnya mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Benar juga mereka akan menghadapi 8 siluman raksasa yang disebut Bijuu. Untuk sesaat Sasuke berpikir apa jika dia akan mati disini dia akan merubah sejarah.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, "Maka dari itu kita harus bergerak cepat! Tidak hanya kita yang mengincar Nibi!"

"Huh? Tapi kita baru 15 menit istirahat." Naruto mendengus pelan lalu menghampiri Sasuke dan berjongkok di hadapannya, "Tidak ada waktu untuk mengeluh, naiklah."

"Kau mau menggendongku?"

"Tentu saja, cepat naik!"

"Kau yakin aman?"

"Kau cerewet sekali, Sasuke cepat naik!"

"Iya iya!" Sasuke akhirnya naik ke punggung Naruto dan berpegangan pada pundak _yokai_ itu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis karena tiba tiba saja dia teringat Itachi, kakaknya, dia selalu menggendong Sasuke tiap kali Sasuke kelelahan. Astaga Sasuke baru sadar dia manja sekali.

"Berpegangan yang kuat!" Naruto memperingatkan Sasuke sebelum akhirnya Naruto melesat dengan kecepatan penuh hingga membuat Sasuke terpaksa beteriak kencang karena Naruto hampir membuatnta terjatuh.

" _BAAAAKAAA KITSUNEEEE_!"

" _URUSAIII!_ "

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam berjalan sambil menggendong Sasuke, Naruto akhirnya berhenti di sebuah pohon. Sasuke mengeryit heran.

"Kenapa berhenti? Hari sudah hampir gelap."

"Aku lelah, bodoh andai kau bisa menggunakan kakimu." Naruto berkata dengan nada sinis membuat Sasuke memberi jitakan manis di kepala yang ditumbuhi surai pirang itu.

" _Ouch Teme_! Jangan terlalu kasar padaku!"

Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan dengusan pelan, "Padahal kau sendiri yang menggendongku, sekarang kau mau protes dan menyalahkanku? Peliharaan macam apa kau ini?"

Naruto menggeram marah, "Aku bukan peliharaan, Te―"

 **"KYAAAAAAAA!"**

Ucapan Naruto terhenti begitu mendengar teriakan seseorang. Baik Naruto dan Sasuke segera mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sumber suara itu.

"Naruto, sepertinya itu suara anak kecil."

"Itu memang suara anak kecil, dia ada di sekitar sini."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita tolong dia!" seru Sasuke membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Hah?! Untuk apa?! Itu bukan urusan kita _Teme_!" Naruto tidak habis dengan Sasuke, kenapa dia selalu memikirkan hal hal tidak berguna yang hanya akan merepotkan dirinya sendiri. Apa manusia semua begini?

Sasuke secara tiba tiba turun dari gendongan Naruto, "Baiklah, kau tunggu disini, aku akan menolongnya, aku tidak butuh peliharaan yang tidak bisa diandalkan."

"Sasuke! Itu Bukan―" tanpa mendengar protesan dari Naruto, Sasuke melompat dari batang pohon itu lalu segera belari mencari asal suara anak kecil tadi. Naruto berdecak kesal, dia ingin sekali bersikap tidak peduli, tapi manusia bodoh itu sangat merepotkan, Naruto dengan terpaksa mengikuti Sasuke.

"Sasuke! _Matte_!"

.

.

.

Sasuke terus berjalan mencari anak kecil yang mungkin sedang dalam bahaya. Dia benar benar tidak bisa mengabaikan seseorang yang membutuhkan bantuan di tempat seperti ini, apalagi dia seorang anak kecil, bagaimana jika orangtuanya mencari anaknya? Seperti orangtuanya sekarang, mungkin mereka sedang kebingungan mencarinya. Tapi itu tidak penting sekarang, yang penting adalah anak itu.

 **"AAAAA! TOLONG!"** teriakan ketakutan itu kembali terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Bagus dia semakin dekat dengan anak itu.

Sasuke menyibak semak semak di hutan itu untuk menemukan sang anak kecil, sampai dia membuka semak terakhir dan benar dia melihat seorang anak kecil dengan rambut pendek yang sedang diserang serigala.

Tidak. Itu bukan serigala biasa. Serigala itu berwarna putih dengan mata merah manyala. Tidak hanya itu ukurannya sangat tidak normal, mungkin dia lebih pantas disebut monster daripada hewan.

Kaki Sasuke bergetar melihat monster mengerikan itu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Dia tidak memiliki senjata selain _Tsuki no Tama_. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Ti-tidak! Tolong!" Sasuke tersentak begitu mendengar rintihan anak itu lagi. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Dia harus membantu anak itu.

Serigala putih itu kembali mendekati sang gadis dengan tatapan kelaparan. Anak itu menangis tersedu, dia sangat takut tentu saja. Dihadapannya ada seekor monster yang kapanpun siap untuk melahap tubuh kecilnya.

Serigala itu melolong kencang sebelum membuka mulutnya lebar lebar ke arah gadis malang itu dan―

 _ **DUAAGH**_

"Jangan ganggu gadis itu!" Sebuah batu berukuran sedang itu berhasil mengenai kepala serigala hingga membuatnya terpental beberapa meter. Itu karena Sasuke berusaha menggunakan _Tsuki no Tama_. Yah akhirnya sedikit membantu juga meski tidak seberapa.

Sasuke segera menghampiri anak itu dengan khawatir, "Kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menangkup wajah yang memancarkan rasa ketakutan.

"Tidak apa apa... _Onii-san_ terimakasih!" anak itu menangis sambil memeluk Sasuke, untuk beberapa saat Sasuke terdiam kemudian membalas pelukan anak itu. Berusaha memberi ketenangan untuknya.

"Tenang semua sudah aman."

 _ **GWOOORR**_

Sasuke membulatkan matanya terkejut saat serigala tadi melompat ke arahnya dengan cepat. Sasuke terlalu panik untuk segera menggerakan tubuhnya.

' _Kitsune_...'

 **"HYAAAAA!"**

 _ **ZRAAASH**_

Dari langit Naruto turun dengan kecepatan penuh sambil mengarahkan pedangnya ke serigala putih itu. Belum sempat serigala itu menyadari keberadaan Naruto tubuhnya sudah terbelah menjadi dua. Darah terciprat kemana mana. Bahkan mengenai wajah Sasuke.

" _Onii-san_ apa yang terjadi?" anak itu kembali bersuara. Kelopak mata Sasuke berkedip pelan sebelum akhirnya dia tersentak dan memeluk anak itu. Mncegahnya untuk tidak melihat pemandangan mengerikan dihadapan mereka.

"Bukan apa apa, jangan lihat!"

Naruto menghela nafas pelan lalu memasukan katananya lagi dan menghampiri Sasuke dengan wajah kesal.

" _Teme!_ Lihat apa yang kau lakukan! Kau hampir membahayakan nyawamu sendiri! Jika aku tidak ada bagaimana?! Hah?!" semburnya dengan emosi, Sasuke hanya terdiam beberapa saat.

"Aku hanya menolong anak ini." Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Anak kecil dipelukan Sasuke melirik Naruto tiba tiba tubuhnya kembali begetar takut.

" _Oni! Oni-Neko!_ " teriak anak itu membuat Naruto mengerjap tidak percaya.

" _Ne-neko_?" Sasuke berkata lirih. Perempatan siku muncul di kepala Naruto. . "Aku.. aku.. AKU BUKAN _ONI-NEKO_! AKU INI _YOKAI_! _KITSUNEEE_!" teriaknya lantang hingga burung burung disana beterbangan.

.

.

.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke pada anak kecil yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Namaku Rin, _Onii-san_ sendiri siapa?" anak itu mendongak menatap Sasuke dengan penasaran.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Sasuke." Rin mengangguk kecil, "―kalau yang dibelakang itu namanya Naruto, tenang dia orang baik kok." sambungnya, Rin melirik Naruto yang menatapnya dengan kesal. Mungkin karena dia memanggilnya _Oni-Neko_ (Setan Kucing) karena telinga kucing yang ada di kepala Naruto.

"Aku tahu _Onii-san_ ," Rin tersenyum lima jari.

Naruto hanya mendengus melihat interaksi antara mereka berdua. Entah kenapa Sasuke selalu bisa bersikap lembut pada orang lain sedangkan pada dirinya tidak. Padahal Naruto sudah berulang kali membantu Sasuke, tapi itulah tugas peliharaan.

Tatapan Naruto berubah serius begitu menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dari anak itu. Jika diperhatikan anak itu terlihat pucat dan lemah. Dia seperti kehilangan jiwa manusianya.

Naruto mengeryit heran, dia tidak mencium bau _yokai_ lain selain serigala tadi. Dan serigala tadi bukan _yokai_ yang memakan jiwa manusia. Lalu apa yang terjadi pada gadis ini? Atau hanya perasaannya saja? Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, buat apa dia peduli? Tapi jika dia sampai membahayakan Sasuke, baru Naruto bertindak.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah rumah kayu yang dikelilingi ladang yang sudah tak terurus. Tempat itu adalah milik Rin.

"Rin, dimana orangtuamu?" Rin menundukan kepalanya, " _Chichi_ sudah meninggal, aku tinggal dengan Haha yang sakit karena kecelakaan beberapa bulan lalu di jurang, jadi tempat ini sedikit tidak terurus, yang bisa aku lakukan hanya mencari tanaman obat untuk _Haha_."

Sasuke tersentak pelan, wajahnya berubah menyesal, "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Rin tersenyum tulus, "Tidak apa apa _Onii-san_ , hm... ayo kita masuk, hari sudah gelap." ajak Rin sambil memasuki rumah sederhana itu.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil, lalu tatapan beralih pada Naruto yang dari tadi nampak mencari sesuatu. Sasuke mengeryit.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto mengendus udara dengan tatapan curiga, lalu ekspresinya berubah heran. Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Naruto, ada apa?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke, "Apa kau tidak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh?" Sasuke menggeleng, Naruto mendengus.

"Padahal kau ini _Miko_ ―"

"Tidak selain wajah pucat Rin yang aneh." Naruto mengerjapkan matanya pelan, "Untuk kali ini kita sejalan, dengar kita terutama kau harus berhati hati, paham?" jelas Naruto yang dibalas anggukan paham dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

Hari sudah berganti di tempat itupun semakin menurun. Tapi perapian di rumah Rin sedikit membantu menghangatkan ruangan.

"Rin..." panggil seorang wanita paruh baya dengan kepala yang ditutupi perban. Rin segera menghampiri wanita itu dengan tergesa, " _Ha'i Kaa-san_ ada apa?"

"Siapa yang datang?" wanita itu bertanya dengan suara yang amat lemah, "Um.. seorang teman, _Kaa-san_." Rin tersenyum senang, karena sudah lama tidak ada orang yang berkunjung kerumahnya.

"Teman? Siapa?" ibu Rin kembali bertanya.

"Ehem..Maaf menganggu _Baa-chan_." Sasuke tiba tiba muncul bersama Naruto disampingnya. Mereka bisa mendengar apapun yang Rin dan Ibunya bicarakan karena tempat perapian dan kamar hanya dibatasi tembok kayu yang sudah lapuk.

"Tidak apa apa, tidak apa apa.. kalian siapa?"

"Aku Sasuke dan yang ada disampingku ini Naruto, kami seorang pengelana _Baa-chan_ , jika _Baa-chan_ tidak keberatan kami ingin menginap disini malam ini." Sasuke berkata dengan lembut dan hati hati.

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan, aku adalah Mei ibu dari Rin." ada nada senang yang sangat kentara di setiap ucapan wanita itu.

"Terimakasih _Baa-chan_." Sasuke membungkuk singkat lalu tersenyum, begitupun Rin. . Sedangkan Naruto hanya teridiam sambil menatap wanita itu penuh curiga.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Rasa kantuk mulai menguasai. Semua orang di rumah itu kini tertidur pulas. Kecuali Naruto yang lebih memilih terjaga di depan rumah. Dia yakin pasti sebentar lagi akan ada siluman yang datang untuk mencuri _Tsuki no Tama_ meskipun itu hanya lebah yang kini mati mengenaskan dibawah kaki Naruto.

"Kapan kau akan keluar?" Naruto menggeram pelan.

.

.

.

Di dalam rumah, Sasuke sudah tertidur dengan pulas diatas tumpukan jerami bersama Rin. . Sasuke terlalu mudah untuk bisa tidur dengan nyenyak hingga dia tidak merasa khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

Bahkan karena terlalu pulas, Sasuke tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang mendekatinya dan menatapnya penuh minat. Bukan Naruto, bukan. Tangan orang itu menyentuh pipi Sasuke membuatnya bergerak risih. Dengan tidak sabaran sosok itu mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sasuke. Lalu membuka mulutnya.

Dari mulutnya keluar semacam roh penangkap jiwa. Roh itu bergerak masuk ke tubuh Sasuke melewati celah di bibirnya lalu menarik jiwa Sasuke. Sasuke sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan hal itu. Mungkin dia terlalu lelah hingga dia tidur begitu pulas.

Penangkap jiwa itu terus menarik jiwa Sasuke keluar. Hanya erangan kecil yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke karena mulai merasa terganggu.

"Nghh―hh."

"Kau memang sangat menarik, _Miko_." sosok itu terlihat kegirangan karena sebentar lagi dia akan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Mhnn.."

"Sebentar lagi.. sebentar lagi.. _Tsuki no Tama_ akan menjadi milikku, termasuk jiwamu sebagai pengendalinya."

 **GREP**

Tiba tiba telapak tangan yang dilengkapi kuku-kuku tajam mencengkeram kepala siluman itu, "Apa yang akan menjadi milikmu? Hah?" suara _baritone_ rendah itu berisi kemarahan yang meluap, tatapannya menajam seolah bisa menguliti siluman di hadapannya.

" _Kitsune_ ~ kau masih disini ternyata, padahal aku sudah membuatmu repot dengan para _yokai_ itu."

Naruto menyeringai, "Cara murahan semacam itu tidak akan mengelabuhiku!" cengkeraman Naruto menguat lalu dalam sekejap tubu _yokai_ itu sudah membentur tembok hingga membuat retakan disana. Roh penangkap jiwa itupun terlepas dari Sasuke, Naruto menghela nafas pelan karena Sasuke baik baik beralih pada siluman di hadapannya.

"Menyamar sebagai seorang Ibu, eh? Dan memakan jiwa anak kecil? Aku yakin kau hanyalah _yokai_ lemah." Naruto menyeringai.

Siluman itu menggeram marah, rahasianya benar benar terbongkar, "Bukan urusanmu!" . Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat, siap untuk menghajar siluman itu tanpa ampun, "Memang bukan urusanku, sebelum tangan kotormu **menyentuh Sasuke**!"

Setelah berucap dengan penuh penekanan di akhir kalimatnya, kepalan tangan Naruto meninju siluman itu hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Naruto berdecih tidak suka saat melihat siluman itu berhasil lolos meninggalkan lubang besar di tembok.

Naruto segera berlari mengejar wanita siluman itu, dia harus menangkap siluman itu, dia tidak akan melepaskannya, tidak akan!

"Uh..." Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya secara perlahan saat menyadari ada suara berisik yang cukup matanya langsung membola saat melihat tembok dihadapannya berlubang.

Tidak perlu berpikir lama untuk tahu siapa pelakukanya. Sudah jelas. Naruto. Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya dia langsung melesat menuju kamar Mei. Tapi disana dia tidak melihat apapun. Sasuke mengumpat kesal, ternyata dugaanya benar.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar itu dia harus segera mencari Naruto, dia harus membantunya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Rin.

"Rin.." Sasuke menyentuh pipi Rin. Dia tahu kenapa anak ini tidak bangun bahkan dalam situasi yang sangat berisik. Jiwa anak telah Sasuke mengepal kuat, lalu menyelimuti tubuh Rin, "Aku akan membalas apa yang sudah terjadi padamu." ucap Sasuke sebelum dia melesat keluar rumah untuk mencari mengedarkan pandangannya. Tapi dia tidak melihat apapun. Gelap. Bagaimana dia bisa menemukan Naruto?! . Sasuke berlari kesana kemari, dengan kebingungan.

 _ **DUAAAR**_

Tiba tiba suara ledakan menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Tidak salah lagi itu pasti Naruto. Sasuke kembali berlari menuju asal ledakan itu.

 **"HYAAAA!"** Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Mei. Namun wanita itu bisa menghalaunya dengan mudah.

" _Kitsune_ , kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku!" Mei tertawa dibalik perban yang masih melilit kepalanya. Naruto terus berusaha menyerang Mei meski tidak ada satupun serangan yang bisa mengenai tubuhnya, "Berapa banyak.. Berapa banyak jiwa yang kau ambil untuk mendapatkan tubuh ini?!"

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, _Kitsune_ sialan!" Mei menjulurkan tangannya yang ada di balik kimono. Ternyata tangannya pun dilapisi perban. Tapi kali ini dia membuka perban itu dan dalam sekejap berbagai macam siluman kelas rendah keluar dari tangannya.

"Anak anakku bunuh dia!" seperti dikomando siluman siluman itu langsung menyerang Naruto.

" JANGAN REMEHKAN AKU!" Naruto beteriak murka lalu dalam sekali tebasan para _yokai_ itu lenyap. Namun tidak semudah itu, Mei kembali mengeluarkan _yokai_ dengan jumlah besar.

Naruto sedikit kewalahan meski mereka siluman kelas rendah tapi ini terlalu banyak, " _Kusso_! Ini terlalu banyak!"

 _ **TRANG**_

Tanpa diketahui, salah satu siluman mampu mengenai Naruto hingga membuatnya terpental jauh. Mei tertawa penuh kemenangan, "Jangan terlalu percaya diri _Kitsune_ , kau bisa mati nanti, menyerah saja."

Naruto menatap Mei penuh kebencian, " _Kusso kusso kusso_! Aku tidak akan menyerah!" Naruto bangkit, tapi niatnya terhenti saat melihat Sasuke yang berlari kerarahnya. Mata Naruto membulat tak percaya, "Apa yang―?"

"Narutooo!" Sasuke berteriak dari kejauhan, begitu sampai di dekat Naruto, dia langsung memeriksa tubuh Naruto.

"Kau baik baik saja?!"

"Kenapa kau disini?!" Naruto menatap Sasuke penuh emosi, tapi Sasuke tahu tatapan itu adalah tatapan kekhawatiran.

Naruto menarik kerah Sasuke, "Bagaimana jika terjadi apa apa padamu?! Hah?!"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir padaku, aku baik baik saja! Aku akan membantumu!"

"Tapi kau hanya manusia!" Naruto kembali membentak Sasuke.

"Justru karena aku manusia! Biarkan aku berusaha menjadi manusia yang berguna!" Sasuke menatap Naruto penuh keyakinan hingga membuat Naruto bungkam, "Percayalah padaku, biarkan aku membantumu, kita harus bekerja sama, karena kita adalah tim!" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke tak percaya, baru kali ini Sasuke terlihat begitu meyakinkan dimata Naruto, " _Mattaku, kusso_ _Ningen_ , kau ini keras kepala ya." Naruto tersenyum tipis, yang dibalas dengan senyuman juga oleh Sasuke, "Tidak jauh beda denganmu."

"Apa apaan ini? Sampai kapan kalian akan mengabaikanku?" Mei kembali bersuara dengan nada angkuh. Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh sekilas lalu kembali saling menatap.

"Berikan aku kekuatan." ucap Naruto, Sasuke mengangguk, "Aku akan cari kelemahannya." Tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam tangan Naruto mulai memgalirkan cakra berwarna hijau yang kemudian berubah menjadi _orange_ karena menyatu dengan cakra Naruto.

Naruto takjub dengan tubuhnya yang dilapisi cakra berwarna _orange_. Kemudian tatapannya beralih menatap Sasuke, "Sasuke ini―"

"Berjuanglah!" satu kata dari mulut Sasuke merupakan perintah untuk Naruto. Dengan senyum kebanggaan Naruto berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Yosh! Ayo kita mulai pertarungan yang sempat tertunda!" Naruto menatap Mei sambil menyeringai.

"Hoo jadi ini kau yang sekarang? Tetap saja ini bukan apa apa untukku!" Mei berlari kearah Naruto begitupun Naruto. Mei mengeluarkan ular ularnya dari tangan untuk menyerang Naruto. Tapi kesembilan ekor Naruto menghancurkan ular ular tersebut. Sasuke menatap takjub pertarungan Naruto, "Kau hebat Naruto!"

Mei memggeram tidak suka, "Ular ularku! Sialan!" Naruto tidak mempedulikan ucapan Mei, dia terus berlari menyerang Mei. Hingga tinjunya akhirnya mengenai wajah wanita itu, "MATI KAUU!"

"Ahkk!"

 _ **BUAAGH**_

 _ **DUAAAR**_

"Berhasil!" seru Naruto dan Sasuke secara bersamaan. Mei yang terpental jauh menatap menyeringai, sebagian perban dikepalanya terbuka menunjukan wajah iblis yang mebgerikan.

"Berhasil? Ini baru saja dimulai." desisnya tajam membuat Naruto terkejut. Mei merapalkan sebuah kalimat sebelum akhirnya tubuh itu diselubungi cahaya putih.

"Apa itu?" gumam Sasuke pelan. Cahaya itu semakin membesar hingga akhirnya menghilang. Menampakan siluman raksasa yang begitu mengerikan dengan mata merah menyala.

 _ **GWAAAR!**_

Oke, Sasuke merasa kembali mual melihat tubuh siluman yang ternyata terbentuk dari siluman siluman lainnya. Menjijikan, bisakah dia bertemu siluman yang lebih baik.

"Sasuke! Jika kau tahu kelemahannya katakan padaku!" Seru Naruto dari kejauhan menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya, "Baik! Naruto serang dia secara terus menerus!"

Naruto mengikuti intruksi Sasuke dia menyerang monster itu dengan tinjuan bertubi-tubi. Tapi monster itu tidak tinggal diam dari permukaan tubuhnya dia mengeluarkan siluman siluman yang merepotkan.

 _ **ZRAAASH**_

"Cara lama itu tidak berguna!" Naruto mengibaskan kesembilan ekornya ke arah monster itu hingga membuatnya terpental.

 _ **BRAK**_

 _ **DUARR**_

Naruto melesat secepat kilat kemudian memberi tinjuannya ke tubuh monster itu.

 _ **GWORR**_

Naruto terengah engah karena meski tinjuannya berhasil monster ini terlalu cepat beregenerasi. Naruto mendecih. Menyusahkan sekali.

 _ **GWAAAR**_

Monster itu kembali bangkit dan mengayunkan tangannya untuk menyerang Naruto tapi dengan cepat dia menghindarinya. Sasuke mendongak menatap Naruto begitu dia menemukan kelemahan dari monster itu, "Naruto! Serang bagian yang telah mengeluarkan _yokai_ saat bagian lain beregenerasi! Dia tidak bisa melakukannya secara bersamaan selisihnya 30 detik! Cepat!"

Naruto tersenyum, "Aku mengerti itu sudah cukup!" Naruto kembali melesat lalu memberi serangan di lengan kiri monster itu.

 _ **GWORR!**_

Monster itu mengeluarkan siluman siluman sesuai perkiraan Sasuke, "Sekarang Naruto!" teriaknya.

 **"HYAAAA!"** Naruto melompat menuju monster itu dengan cepat lalu mengumpulkan cakra berwarna hitam di tangan kanannya dan mengarahkan cakra itu ke tubuh yang mengeluarkan siluman.

 _ **GWAAAR**_

Naruto terus mendorong tangannya berusaha menembus tubuh sang siluman, "Matilah kau!" dan akhirnya tubuh siluman itu pun berhasil ditembus oleh Naruto.

"Naruto.." Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengdipkan matanya melihat pertarungan yang akhirnya dimenangkan Naruto. Beberapa saat setelah Naruto berhasil membuat lubang tubuh monster itupun meledak.

 _ **DUAAARR**_

"Hah?!" Sasuke menutup matanya saat melihat ledakan itu juga mengarah padanya. Namun akhirnya―

 **HUP**

Sepasang tangan menangkapnya dan menggendongnya, Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Naruto yang masih diselimuti cakra orange.

 _'Memganggumkan..'_ Sasuke pun berpegangan pada bahu Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto menurunkannya di atas pohon untuk menghindari ledakan itu. Sasuke terkagum menatap kerusakan yang dibuat pertarungan tadi, "Menakjubkan... tapi kita berhasil." Sasuke tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

"Tentu saja, ini semua karena aku!" Naruto yang sudah kembali menjadi wujud normal menatap Sasuke dengan senyum mengejek. Sasuke mendengus, "Yah jika tanpa bantuanku, mulai sekarang jangan remehkan aku, aku ini Tuanmu."

"Yes, Sasuke- _sama_." lagi lagi Naruto menyeringai membuat Sasuke kesal

 _ **SHINE**_

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke tiba tiba dikejutkan dengan bagian tubuh monster yang bersinar, Naruto menyiapkan kepalan tangannya berjaga jaga jika monster itu hidup lagi.

"Apa dia hidup lagi?" gumam Naruto pelan, Sasuke mengeleng, "Tidak lihatlah, jiwa jiwa yang dicuri lepas dari tubuh yang sudah rusak." ucap Sasuke sambil menujuk cahaya cahaya yang melesat meninggalkan tubuh itu.

"Kau benar... mereka adalah jiwa yang dicuri, kemana mereka pergi?"

"Ke tempat yang lebih baik." Untuk beberapa saat hutan itu dipenuhi cahaya cahaya putih yang memberi kesan tenang dan indah. Sampai akhirnya cahaya itu benar benar hilang. Tapi ada dua cahaya yang mengarah pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke menatap dua cahaya itu dengan mata terkejut, "Rin.. Mei _Baa-chan_.." kedua jiwa itu tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke dan Naruto yang bersikap cuek. Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyuman manis, lagi lagi Naruto mendengus kenapa dia tidak ada manis manisnya jika bersama Naruto?

Rin dan Mei pun pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya setelah Mei mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan mencium kening Sasuke, "Mereka sudah tenang."

"Wah wah.. dalam sehari kau sudah dapat dua ciuman ya." Sasuke tersentak dengan wajah horor, "Dua?"

"Iya dua, _yokai_ tadi juga menciummu saat berusaha menarik jiwamu." terangnya sambil menunjukkan senyum bodohnya. Pipi Sasuke memerah kesal, kenapa Naruto membiarkan _yokai_ itu menciumnya?! _Kussso_! Itu ciuman pertamanya!

"Ahahahahaha wajahmu lucu sekali Sasuke! Lihat merah seperti tomat!" Naruto tertawa terbahak bahak hingga membuat kepala Sasuke mendidih.

"Naruto.."

"Ya apa?"

" _Osuwari_!"

 _ **BRAK**_

Tubuh Naruto pun terjatuh dari pohon. Ah sepertinya dia lupa bahwa tuannya ini kejam.

Sasuke menggenggam _Tsuki no Tama_ di balik kimononya. Ternyata memang tidak mudah, sangat tidak mudah. Tapi ini justru membuat Sasuke semakin bersemangat untuk mengumpulkanmya.

" _Teme_!"

" _OSUWARI_ I!"

.

.

.

 **Continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Helloo~ chapter 3 langsung update :'v buat next chapter keknya bakal lebih lama, tapi itu tergantung reader sekalian, soalnya author punya fic baru, judulnya** _ **Alternative World: Meet Up With SaSeme and NarUke**_ **, kalian mau ini diterusin secepatnya? Atau break sebentar buat fic baru author? Silakan sampaikan di review ^^**


End file.
